gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicles in GTA V
The following is a list of known vehicles which can be driven, ridden on, or controlled in Grand Theft Auto V. Remember that GTA V, not having been released, the vehicle's '''names are just speculation '''and the vehicles themselves are beta and could be deleted prior to the game's release. Also, it is not confirmed if the aeroplanes are pilotable. Land Vehicles Cars, Trucks, SUVs and Utility vehicles *Vapid Police Cruiser *Caddy *Futo *Habanero *Ambulance *Admiral *Mesa *Emperor *Blista Compact *Burrito (second generation) *Huntley or Huntley Sport *Brute Boxville *Rancher *A 1950s Chevrolet that could possibly be a Tornado *A SUV resembling a Lincoln Aviator *A car that appears to be the next-generation Sentinel (current BMW M3) *A semi-trailer that looks a Phantom or Roadtrain. *A convertible resembling the 2002-2008 BMW Z4/Mitsubishi Eclipse *A vehicle resembling the current Toyota Camry *A crossover similar to the Infiniti FX45 or Honda CRV *An SUV resembling the Mercedes-Benz M-Class, possibly the Serrano, or Rebla *A muscle car similar to a 1970's Plymouth Barracuda, possibly a Phoenix *A Convertible resembling the front of and sides of 2008 Nissan 350z, the sides and rear of a 2009 Aston Martin V8 Vantage, and the head lights, hood, and various other parts of a 2010 Ferrari California. *An SUV resembling the Front and sides of a 1969 Kaiser M715 and the head lights and rear Land Rover Wolf *A supercar resembling the Audi R8 Spyder *A 2 door coupe similar to a Bently Continental GT and has a similar front end to the Cognoscenti *An SUV resembling a 4-door Jeep Wrangler Two-Wheeled Vehicles *Vader *A bicycle resembling the BMX Watercraft *Speedophile 2000 Jetski Aircraft Helicopters *Maverick *Police Maverick Aeroplanes *Cropduster *Shamal *A fighter jet resembleing a AV-8 Harrier II, F-18 hornet, and a F-16 Fighting Falcon *A float plane that could be a Skimmer Trivia *In the trailer converitbles are shown retracting their soft top covers. *Semi-trailers are shown towing tractor trailers for the first time since GTA San Andreas. One of the semi-trailers is a flatbed. This hasn't been seen since GTA 2, where it's possible to transport cars on semi-trailers. *Airplanes resembling pilotable ones from previous games are shown flying, leading to the possiblility that airplanes could be pilotable. *Lisence Plates vary from vehicle to vehicle, some examples are 72MYS362, 88YZG127, 72TZJ286, 04EAY868, and JAX1079W. This feature was first seen in San Andreas. Gallery LexusNissang-GTAV.png|The car resembling a Ferrari California, Nissan 350z, and an Aston Martin DB9/Vantage. Eos-GTAV.png|The car resembling a BMW E92 M3. The Badge appears to be Ubermacht. KaiserJeepM715-GTAV.png|The SUV similar to the A Kaiser M715/Land Rover Wolf R8Spyder-GTAV.jpg|Audi R8 Spyder-based supercar Qashqai-GTA5.png|The SUV resembling a Mercedes-Benz M-Class, possibly the Serrano. e0r6hi.png|Possible Skimmer flying in GTA V trailer. 830px-GTAFIVE COPTER VIEW.png|LSPD Maverick 830px-VapidGTAVPC22.png|The Vapid Police Cruiser Speedophile 2000.jpg|Speedophile 2000 GTAFIVE-BUGSTARS.png|The Bugstars Burrito, now based on the Chevrolet Express like the Speedo Huntley-GTAV.png|Car resembling Huntley or Huntley Sport Unkown(PontiacTransAM).jpg|1970s Plymouth Barracuda Caddy-GTAV.jpg|A Caddy Cropduster-GTAV.jpg|A Cropduster spraying pesticides. Unknown(JeepWrangler1).jpg|SUV based on Jeep Wrangler 4 door Unkown(BentleyContinental).jpg|Car resmbling Bentley Continental GT, similar to the Cognoscenti Shamal-GTAV.png|A Shamal Category:Vehicles Category:GTA V Category:GTA V Era